


The Love For Them

by band_trash22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/band_trash22/pseuds/band_trash22
Summary: Rachel and Ali have been friends since they were little. One day Rachel came home from Ali's house to witness something tragic in front of her eyes, her dad killed her mom and her little sister. She ended up with her aunt and uncle and her two stupid cozens that she hated. But the day came that Ali and Rachel went to Hogwarts together and found the love of there lives Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

-Flash Back-

I just got home from my friend Ali's house. I walked out of the fireplace and herd ear bleeding screams coming from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen and did not believe what I saw, I saw my mom and my little sister Amber laying on the ground dead, the kitchen tiles that used to be gray were now stained by blood. I looked into my father's eyes and stared to cry. I kneeled besides my mom and my sister and broke down. I thought the Crouch family was just a normal Pure blood family, but I guess I was wrong. I got up and collected myself and sprinted into the living room and called the police and reported a murder. It did not take long for them to come, I could only see my dad being dragged away and him yelling at me, "IF THEY ASK YOU ANYTHING, I AM INNOCENT, I AM INNOCENT!"''

-End of flashback-

I woke up crying, I wiped the tears away and walked to my closet and put on some clothes and walked downstairs.

I was living with my aunt, uncle and my taribull cosens. As I was walking downstairs someone almost pushed me over the railing. I took him by his collar, looked them in there face and yelled, "DON'T DO THAT, OR YOU WILL BE THE ONE FALLING TO YOUR DEATH!"

he nodded in fear and went to get breakfast.

"Rachel honey you got a letter", my aunt said.

A letter, no one sends me letters?

I took it out of her hand and opened it.

Dear, Rachel Crouch

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find the list off all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1st. We await you owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall.

When I was done reading the letter I flipped and wrote back immediately I can't believe I am going to Hogwarts.

I finished writing back and sent my owl to deliver it.

"Rachel what is it dear?" my aunt asked from my burst of excitement.

"I got accepted into Hogwarts!" I said excitedly.

"Your mom would be so proud of you Rachel," she said and slid a plate of pancakes in front of me.

(Ali's POV)

"I woke up from my mom yelling at me, ALI GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOUR BROTHERS EAT YOUR FOOD!"

When you live in a small house with 6 brothers you wont ever get a chance to touch you food.

"OK!" I yelled back in annoyance.

I went to my closet and just picked out whatever because I was in a rush to get my food.

I sprinted downstairs to get my food and eat it as fast as I could so no one could steal anything off of my plate.

(Rachel's POV)

"Aunt Alice, can I go to to Aliy's house?" I asked my aunt after I was finished with my food.

"Ok, hun just be back by dinner."

"ok," I said and walked in the fireplace and disappeared into the green fire to the burro.

-time skip-

I walked out of their fireplace and snuck behind Ali and tried to scared her.

"Boo."

She screamed and turned around.

"omg, Rach don't scare me like that," she said and hugged me.

"guess what, I GOT MY HOGWARTS EXCEPTION LETTER!" I yelled in excitement.

"I DID TOO!" she yelled back.

"WE ARE GOING TO HOGWARTS TOGETHER!" we both yelled in unison.

"today we were all going to Diagon Alley today to get school supplies," said Ms. Weasley chimed in.

"ok, when are we going?" I asked her.

"Now," said Ali and pulled me to their fireplace.

then the rest of the Weasley family followed.

"Rachel and Ali," you go first."

We both took a handful of floo powder and thru it on the ground and said, " Diagon Alley"

We both disappeared into the green flames that took us to Diagon Alley.


	2. Diagon Ali

As soon as we got there, we started to rush to different shops. We were going to go to Ollivanders first, to get our wands. As we were walking, Ally bumped into a boy with black hair and round glasses.

"Sorry," they both said in unison, and kept on walking. We got to the shop and, standing behind the counter, was a old man with white hair. That must be Ollivander, I thought to myself.

"So, what can I do for you two ladies?" he asked us.

"We are here to get our wands sir," I said politely.

"Oh, Ms. Crouch. What a surprise to have you visit me," he said.

"You know my name?" I asked.

"Of course I do, I know lots of wizard families. I remember when your dad got his wand...it had a sort of...twist to it."

"What do you mean by twist?" I asked because, knowing my dad, it was not a good twist.

"Never mind that, let's get your wand," he said. He grabbed a box from that shelf and handed it to me.

"This is 11 3/4 inches, sycamore wood, unicorn hair core and is quite bendy," he recited.

I gave it flick and a bright light came out of my wand.

"Wow, that was amazing! Why did the wand do that?" Ali asked.

"That is the result you get when the wand chooses the wizard, Ms. Weasley."

"That's so cool," she said and came up the counter to get her wand.

Ali tested out a few wands until a bright light came out the tip of the wand that she was holding.

After we got our wands we went looking around at other shops when we saw the pet store.

"Ali, can we plz go in," I begged like a three year old.

"Ok, Rachel,"

We walked into the store, I have never seen so many animals in my life, I walked past the owl cages, they did not impress me much, I walked over to the cats where I found the one. There was a black cat with green eyes looking at me meowing. I smiled and took the cage up to the desk and pay for the animal.

"What did you get?" Ali asked me.

"A black cat," I replied and lifted up the cage.

"Aww, its so cute, what's its name?" she asked.

"I'm thinking Midnight," I said while looking at my new cat.

"That fits well," she said when we bumped into her parents that greeted us with the rest of our school supplies.

"Rachel, Ali, did you get your wands?" Ms. Weasley asked.

"Yes, they are right here," Ali said while pulling out her wand.

"Good, we got the rest of your things,"

Oh, you did not need to do that, I could have payed for my own things, I said.

"No, let us, you are part of our family," she said and gave me a hug.

I let it go, knowing that it would turn out that she would not let me pay for it myself.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome dear, let's go home now," she said and led us to the flu powder.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

We were at King's Cross Station. It was filled with muggles.

I have grown to hate muggles. Since I was a little girl, I was taught that all muggles were bad. My dad told me stories of how awful and selfish they are. I believed them.

We were standing between platforms 9 and 10, when the same boy Ali bumped into when we were shopping came and asked, "Excuse me, but h-how do y-you..."

"How do you get to the platform? Right through this pillar dear. Best do it at a bit of a run, if you're nervous. Percy, you go first, then Fred and George, then Ron, Ali and Rachel,"

Her other siblings ran through the pillar. To be honest I was a little scared, but Ali was with me so I knew I was safe.

After my dad was dragged away, I started to have some trust issues with people because of what I have seen with my own eyes.

When it was our turn, we looked to see if there were any muggles watching, then we both ran through the wall and we appeared at platform 9 ¾. We said goodbye to Ali's parents. When I saw my aunt and uncle, I ran into their arms and said goodbye. After we said our goodbyes, we boarded the train.

As we were looking for a compartment together when we found one. There was a girl with bushy brown hair, it kinda reminded me of Ali's hair.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Ali asked.

"No, you can sit," she said. "I'm Hermione Granger, and who might you be?"

"I'm Ali Weasley."

"And I'm Rachel Crouch," we replied.

We sat down and Ali and Hermione immediately started talking like they had known each other forever. I was just in the corner looking out the window, because I'm not that social when it comes to new people.

I guess I slipped out of consciousness when Ali started shaking me and yelling my name.

"What?" I said, waking from my trance.

"Come with Hermione and I," she said and pulled me from my seat.

"But why?" I asked, not wanting to go.

"You'll see," she said and dragged me off my seat.

As we were walking we passed a compartment, I saw a boy with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He looked cute.

I wonder if we'll ever become friends.

Soon, we approached a compartment with the two boys in it, it was Ron Ali's twin and the boy that Ali met in Diagon Alley.

"A boy named Neville lost his toad. Have either of you seen one? I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," he said while his mouth was full of sweets.

"Pleasure. Are you two related?" she asked Ali.

"Ya, he's my brother," she said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," the boy with round glasses said.

"Oh my god. The Harry Potter!" Hermione said in amazement.

As he said that he was Harry Potter, I almost flipped. The boy who lived is going to Hogwarts with us!

"You better get your robes on boys, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

We walked back to our compartment to get our robes and go change.


	4. Sorting

when we got off the train an hour after changing into our robes, there was a large man; he was almost twice as tall as a normal man and as least five times as wide. He had long tangles of bushy black hair and beard that hid most of his face. 

"All first- years this way!" he yelled.

Ali and I looked at each other and followed this giant of a man. we were led to a docking aria where there were small wooden boats. 

"Four to boat!" the giant man, Hagrid, yelled.

Ali and I hopped into a boat when Ron and Harry joined us. 

"NOT YOU RON!!" Ali cried.

"But... the rest of the boats were all taken," he twin brother yelled back.

"UGGGHHH!! FINE!! Wait .... where is Hermione? I thought she was with us."

suddenly the boat started to move but nobody was paddling. A few minutes later a beautiful castle emerged in the dark. It looked like something out of a story book! The big towers loomed over us; soon enough we came to a stop and we exited the boats. When an elderly woman came out with an emerald green dress and a pointy witch hat. Professor Mcgonagal! " Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Mcgonagal. "The start -of-terms banquet will begin shortly, but before you take take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are hear, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." " the four houses are and called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble History and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are Hogwarts, your triumphs will urn you house points, while any rule breaking with loose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will credit to whichever house becomes yours." "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, wich was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor Mcgonagal. "Please wait quietly."

I looked to my right to see the beautiful blond boy from on the train walking over to Harry.

"Hi, Im Draco, Draco Malfoy," the blond said. Ron snickered off to the side, I slapped him for being so rude * wink wink* Draco looked over at Ron to see what he was laghing at. 

WHAT DO YOU THINK MY NAME IS FUNNY? Red hair and a hand-me-down robe you must me a Weasly!"

"EXCUSE ME, THIS ROBE IS NEW!!" Ali yelled. Oh, but his isn't."

"And who are you ?"

"i'm Ali, Ali Weasly his twin sister'lovely' to meet you"

"Another blood-Trading Weasly!!"

"HEY, THERE FAMILY ISN'T BLOOD-TRADING I'VE KNOWN THEM MY WHOLE LIFE SO YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!!!" I yelled.

"And who are you to say that to me? Another Weasly?"

"NO! i'm Rachel, Rachel Crouch." I smirked.

"oh, a Crouch. Sorry." Draco replied. 

"Maybe he dose have some respect!"

Mcgonagal re-entered "The ceremony awaits you" she said. She opened the two large wooden oak doors to the dining haul.

"Did you know that this is an enchanted ceiling?" Hermione questioned frighting us all.

"HERMIONE!!!" Ali yelled and hugged her, I looked up at the ceiling and notice there were floating candles. Then they brought out the most anchent witch hat that we have ever seen, It was the sorting hat. The sorting hat sang a song and it started to call kid names in alphabetically until

"RACHEL CROUCH"

"Not me," I whispered to Ali.

"Yes! you," she whispered, NOW GO!!!!. I approached the stool and sat down, she placed the hat on my head, it started to wispier things into my head when it screamed

"SLYTHERIN!!"

I got off of the stool and went to sit down at the table that was cheering for me.

Then they finally got to Ali

"ALISON WEASLY!!"

The hat was placed on her head when not even half a second went by and it screamed 

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!"

After everyone was sorted Dumbledore said his speech, I was barley listing, then food appeared on the long table and we started to eat.


	5. Dorm Time

After diner was done, the first years were escorted to their new dorms. The slytherin dorms were in the cold dungeons according to the head girl. We came to a door with two snakes looping the door handles.

There is a special password for each house, slytherin's password is pure blood.

She said the password, and then both of the snakes untangled themselves from the door and slithered up the sides of the door.

Wow, that's so cool

When we walked in you walked into the common room. There were black leather couches and a fireplace with green flames. It looked so cool.

"On the right are the girls and the left is the boy's dormitories, if you have any other questions ask me," she said and went to who knows where.

I wanted to go up to my room just to get started on unpacking. As I went up to my room I had no clue which one was mine when I bumped into a girl, with long brown hair and green eyes.

Sorry,

No, no it's fine my name is Linzy Redmain, she said and stuck out her hand.

"I'm, Rachel Crouch," I said and shook her hand.

"Rachel Crouch, you're my roommate!" she announced.

"Cool," I said and followed her to our room.

I followed her down a hallway to what I guessed to be our room. She pushed open the door, and before my very eyes there were beds with dark green velvet blankets with silver embellishments on it and a silver chandelier. It was so amazing even when I plopped down on the bed it felt like I was on a cloud.

(ALI'S POV)

After having diner all the first years had to be taken to their dorms by the head boy, and in that case it was my brother Percy.

Now, I am only going to say this once, so you better listen. For each dorme there are different passwords for each house the password is lemondrops he said before saying the password then the fat lady opened the door.

When I stepped inside it looked even better then when my brother described it to be

The red carpeting, and the gold embellishments, were so pretty. There was a fireplace and red couches and even a wizard chess board.

"Girls on the left and boys on the right," he said before going off to probably his dorme.

"Come on Ali, let's go find our room," Hermione said and pulled my arm.

"Ok," I said and went upstairs with her.


	6. First Day

I got woken up by my cat Midnight meowing in my ear and jumping on top of me.

I guess it's time to get up, I thought to myself.

I got out of bed and grabbed my uniform and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

I walked out of the bathroom to see that Linzy was still asleep.

"Meow!"

I looked down to see midnight sitting by my feet and looking up at me, then he jumped up onto Linzy's bed.

"You're right, she should get up," I said and went over to her bed to wake her.

"Time to get up," I said and shook her awake.

She opened her eyes to see my cat and I.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"6:30, breakfast starts at 7 so you better get up," I said.

"Ok," she said and got out of bed.

I grabbed my wand and went out into the common room where Draco and his friends were sitting on the couches talking.

As I was walking to the door I looked over at Draco, "his perfect smile his hair, stop thinking about him," I thought to myself.

I shook off my thoughts and went up to the great hall where I saw Ali sitting with Ron and her other brothers.

Hi, Ali

"Hi, Rachel so how are your dorms?" she asked.

"They are really cool," I said.

"So who are you rooming with?" she asked.

"A girl named Linzy Redmain," I said.

"Cool I'm rooming with Hermionie," she said excitedly.

"Cool, so how are things going between you and Harry?" I asked trying to get answers out of her.

"We are just friends," she said while elbowing me telling me to shut up.

Ok, I said and laughed when Ali elbowed be and saying," look who just came in,"

I look over and saw Draco enter.

Then Linzy came over to me and pulled over to the slytherin table where I was supposed to be.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I was just saying hi to one of my friends," I said trying to cover up the fact that we were just talking about our crushes.

-Time skip-

I looked over my schedule and saw that I had poisons first. Linzy and I walked to class when Ali, Ron, Hermione and Harry came walking by.

"Hi, guys going to poisons?" asked Harry.

"Ya, you going there two?" I asked.

"Ya," Ali said.

-Time skip-

We got into the classroom and took a seat.

"Crouch, why are you sitting with a bunch of Gryffindors?" I heard a voice say.

I looked over to my left and saw Draco and his friends.

"Well, believe it or not but theys are my friends, and you better respect them or else!" I warned.

"Or else what?" he asked.

"We have wands, what do you think?" I sassed.

He smirked and turned back around when the teacher Snape came barging in.

I swear his smirk is the cutest thing I have ever seen.

There will be on foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class!

I heard his low grumbly voice say.

Standing at the front of the class was a tall man with black long hair.

He did a little into to the class, to me it was boring I almost fell asleep when we walked over to Harry.

Mr. Potter. Our new...celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I were to added powdered root of asfital to an infusion of wormswood?

You don't know?

Well then. Tell me where would you go if I asked you to get me a bezoar?

I-I don't know sir.

Can you tell me the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?

No, sir. He folded his arms slowly.

Clearly...Fame isnt everything.

I smirked, I know Harry is one of Ali's friends, but you got too admit that was funny.

-Time skip-

It was the last class of the day, flying.

Good afternoon class,

"Good afternoon madam hooch," all the kids said in unison.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson, everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick, stick your right hand over the broom and say up!" She instructed.

Up, I said, and the broom flew right into my hand. It did the same for Harry, and Draco's. It took Ali and Hermione and few times but eventually they got it. I looked over at Ron who was having some trouble with his hit him in the face, I giggled.

Now once you got ahold of your broom I want you to mount it, and grip it tight you don't want to be sliding off the end, she said in a firm voice.

I mounted my broom and waited for the rest of the instructions.

I want you to kick off from the ground, keep your broom steady, hover for a moment then come back down.

After she said that Neville was the first one off the ground, he looked out of control. He started to fly everywhere when his robe got stuck on one of the statues, and he fell hurting his wrist.

Everyone one is to keep their firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air you will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch.

Draco stepped in front of the whole crowd, did you see his face maybe if the fat lubber would have given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass," he joked.

Everyone laughed except for Harry, "give it here Malfoy!" He demanded.

He turned around, NO I think I'll hear for longbottom to find, he said and got on his broom and started to fly.

"How about on the roof? What is it potter a bit out of your reach," he asked with a smirk upon his face.

"Harry no way you are, you heard what madam hooch said and besides you don't even know how to fly," Hermione warned.

But Harry did not listen to her he went after Malfoy.

"What an idiot," both Hermione and Ali said at the same time.

I laughed, until I saw Malfoy throw the remembrall off into the distance.

A few seconds later Harry came back with the remembrall in his hands, and everyone was cheering except for me and Malfoy.

Why dose Potter always need to be the hero around her, let us have some fun I thought to myself.

Time skip back to the dorms after dinner.

Linzy and I were walking back to our room when we saw another girl sitting on one of the other beds, I walked over.

"Sorry, but I don't think we have met?" I said.

Oh, my bad, I'm Ellie Johnson, and who might you be? She asked.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Crouch," I said and shook her hand.

"And who is your friend over there?" she asked.

"Oh, that's Linzy Redmain," I said.

They greeted each other, and we talked for most of the night.


	7. A Month Latter

1 months later

I got used to my classes and the people in my dorm. Ali and I are still best friends and also I am now friends with Ellie and Linzy. I am also getting along with Draco I still like him and I want him to like me back.

(Draco's POV)

It has been 1 month and I still like Rachel she is so beautiful and charming, the way her long blond hair flows and the way she sasses me and they way her blue eyes sparkle, I think that I'm falling for her.

(Harry's POV)

I want to become friends with Rachel but I like one of her best friends Ali, she is also my best friend Ron's twin sister.

(Ali's POV)

It has been a month now and I still have feelings for Harry, he is now friends with my brother, that would be weird if I were dating my brothers best friend. I am still friends with Rachel, I also met her new friends Ellie and Linzy, they are nice. I also became part of the golden trio with Ron, Harry and Herms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter so that is why it is so short.


	8. Halloween

I sat up from my slumber and to my surprise, my roommate Ellie was yelling, "IT'S HALLOWEEN, IT'S HALLOWEEN!"

"WHAT? IT'S HALLOWEEN?!?!" I yelled. Halloween was my favorite holiday, all the warm colors, the soft lights...

"YES, NOW GET DRESSED AND LET'S GO DOWN TO BREAKFAST!" Linzy yelled.

"Ok, ok," I said, and grabbed my green and silver colored uniform and went to the bathroom.

(Ali's POV)

I woke up to the sunlight hitting my brown eyes, telling me that it was time to get up. After I finished getting dressed, I walked out into the common room that was decorated with gold and red.

"Ali," I heard someone say. I looked over to see my best friend, my crush and my brother sitting together on one of the couches waiting for me.

"Hi, guys! So, wanna get some food?" I asked.

"Sure." They all hopped off the couch, and we headed down to the Great Hall.

When I stepped inside, I saw instead of floating candles, floating jack-o-lanterns, were scattered around the hall. That got me thinking.

Is today halloween?

I looked and saw Rachel sitting with some of her friends at the Slytherin table, so I went go say hi.

(Rachel's POV)

I was sitting down with Ellie and Linzy when Ali came over and asked, "Rachel, is today Halloween?"

"Yes, and you know that's my favorite holiday," I explained.

"I know. We've always celebrated Halloween together,"

-Time skip-

I was sitting in Snape's class, extremely bored, because he was late.

So I put my feet up on the desk, and in that case was a bad idea, because he walked in a few seconds later and noticed right away.

"Ms. Crouch. You seem to think that my tables are foot rests." He slammed his hand down on the desk. "This is not your bedroom. I would advise you put your feet down this instant before I give you detention," he warned.

I put my feet down, and as he turned around I silently mocked him.

"Today we will be working with partners to make a potion of your choice."

'Partners' I thought to myself.

We went through the names until he came to mine.

"Rachel Crouch and Ali Weasley" he announced.

"Yes,"

I was sitting by Ellie, so I moved to there she was.

"I can't believe that we were put together on this project," I said.

"I know it's such a rare chance," Ali said while looking thru books.

As we were looking thru books I heard a weird tapping noise, I looked over and saw that Ali was tapping her wand on the end of the table.

"What you doing over there Ali?" I asked.

"Trying to find a potion silly," she said then Snape walked over to us.

"Did you find a potion yet? you girls look like you're having too much fun," he said in his bland toun.

We are deciding between some that we found, I said.

"You better start because it's due next week, you don't have all the time in the world," he said and walked away.

Ali continued the tapping sound and then started singing.

"Snape, snape severus snape,"

I elbowed her, "shh, keep it down before he hears you," I whispered.

We looked at eachother and started to burst out laughing.

He heard us and turned around and looked at us then strided towards us.

"Do you think that my class as some sort of a comedy show, what you are laughing at?" he asked.

"Ali, was tapping her wand on the table," I said.

He looked at Ali

Ms. Weasley, so you think that my tables are musical instruments, did Ms. Crouch teach her ways of using my tables in different way as I see it she thinks that my tables are footrests? And now you are using them as an instrument, DETENTION, BOTH OF YOU! He yelled.

As he turned his back I rolled my eyes, this is so stupid, I thought to myself.

-Time skip-

I was sitting in the great haul with Ali talking when Harry and Ron came in.

"Ali, have you seen Hermione we haven't seen her all day?" Ron asked.

"Well why do you want to look for her after what you done to her today," Ali said and turned her back on her brother.

"Girls," he said and shook his head.

I think that other people would be coming in soon, so I went over to where I belong the Slytherin table.

We were in the middle of eating when Quirl bursted in the doors.

"TROLL, IN THE DUNGEON, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He yelled then fainted on the floor from shock.

I looked over at Ali when a clap of thunder came about, everyone stood up and started screaming, Malfoy's eyes went big and he started to scream like a girl.

I think I was the only one that was not screaming in the rowdy bunch of kids.

People started to run everywhere, it was crazy until Dumbledore yelled at the top of his lungs.

SILENCE!

Everyone stopped and looked at him,

If everyone would not panic, now prefects lead their house to their dorms.

(Ali,s POV)

After Dumbledore was done yelling at everyone to shut up for a moment I was thinking about Hermione, she's not hear, I need to find her.

As everyone was leaving I pulled my brother and Harry aside and said, "we need to find Hermione, she could be anywhere."

"You're right, let's go find her," Harry said, and we went looking for her.

We were on our way to the girl's bathroom where we thought she was going to be when he head thumping come from down one of the halls.

I think the troll left the dungeon, Ron said and looked at us.

He hid behind a pillar when Harry spotted the troll and whispered, he's going into the girl's bathroom.

That's where Hermes is, I thought.

We were running to the bathroom to save her when he heard a scream. We ran in to find the troll was already there.

I pulled out my wand while Ron and Harry started to throw pieces of what he destroyed at him.

Hermione crawled under a sink when the troll spotted her and swung his club at her, it almost hit her.

"HELP," she cried.

Harry tried to stop him when he somehow ended up on the giant's neck

The troll tried to shake him off, but that ended up in the troll hanging harry upside down and trying to hit him.

So I stepped up and yelled Lemgarium Leviosa

And his club started to float in the air.

It then came crashing down on his head he realized Harry, and it knocked the troll out, and it resulted in a big thud.

Then all the teachers bursted in

"Explain yourself all of you," Magonigal demanded.

Well..

"It's my fault professor," Hermione started.

Ms. Granger

"I went looking for the troll, I read about them and thought I could handle it, I guess I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, and Ali haven't come looking for me I would be dead," she said.

"I am very disappointed in you, five points from Gryffindor and all of you, detention,"


	9. Detention

It was the next day.

Great, I have detention today, I thought and rolled my eyes. I got dressed and went down to the great hall to eat.

"Ready for detention?" asked Ali.

"Ya, it's not that bad," I said and sat next to her.

"How do you know that it's not that bad?" she asked.

"Well it's just helping the teachers, right?" I asked.

"Ya, we just help one of the teachers," she said.

-Time skip to class-

I was in Transfiguration. Ali and I were already there when Ali asked, "Do you know where my brother and Harry are?"

"No, the last time I saw them was in the Great Hall," I responded.

Right after, I said that. They came running through the door.

"Of course. They're late." Ali facepalmed herself.

They took their seats and class started.

We were taking notes when Malfoy decided to open his stupid mouth.

"I heard that the Weasleys are in detention with Potter, Granger, and Crouch," he snickered.

I ignored it, but then he opened his mouth again, "Crouch, why were you sitting with a bunch of Gryffindors this morning, you one of them now?"

I turned around and gave him a sassy smirk and asked, "Why do you care? You want to be a Gryffindor?"

"Ms. Crouch, Mr. Malfoy, haven't I told you that there is no talking in my class?" McGonagall said in a stern voice.

"Mr. Malfoy, detention."

I smirked.

-Time skip-

Ali and I were on our way to detention where we were greeted by Filch, a creepy old man with a weird cat.

"Come along, kids," he said, walking up to Hagrid's hut.

"Why are we at Hagrid's?" I wondered aloud. "I thought we were helping out Snape."

Hagrid responded, "Today you all are going to be helping me in the forbidden forest."

"The forbidden forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there; and besides, there are werewolves!" Draco had fear plastered over his face.

Now you want to follow the rules,I thought to myself, smirking.

"Let's go." We were walking in the forest together with Fang up ahead. We stopped at this weird looking tree. Hagrid set down his lantern and looked at the ground for a moment before picking something up. It was some silver, shiny-looking goo.

"Hagrid, what's that?" asked Harry.

"Unicorn blood. That's why you all are here." Everyone looked around, concerned and somewhat afraid. "I found one that was killed a few weeks ago, this one looks like it was hurt badly."

We are going to look for this beast that injured the poor thing, Ron and Hermione you come with me, Rachel, Ali, Draco and Harry you go together.

"Why do we need to go with them, can't we just go in paris?" asked Harry.

"Because, if I leave Rachel with Ali Rachel is going to run off and then she is going to take her with so I want you boys to keep an eye on them for me," Hagrid said and gave me a look.

"How do you know that you just met me?" I sassed.

Let's just say, I know things,

I rolled my eyes

Ok, we are going to spit up you boys go with them south, and I with take them north,"

We nodded and headed on our ways.

Why are we out here anyways?

I think that this is the most dumb idea of a punishment I think I have ever herd on in my life, walking out into the forest and going to find something that may not exist! I rambled.

Then someone elbowed my, I looked and saw Harry staring at something in the distance, it looked like some type of shadowy figure, he got closer to it. He looked back at us with fear in his eyes, I walked a bit closer to see if this was some type of a joke. It wasn't it was real in front of us, it looked like it was eating something it turned to us when there was the sudden noise of a twig snapping. It had blood all over its face I looked at what it was eating, It was a poor innocent unicorn. I starting backing away slowly with fear in my eyes, Malfoy already saw the beast, his eyes went wide, and he screamed and ran away like a little girl. I grabbed Ali's wrist and whispered in her ear, " it was drinking unicorn blood!"

She looked at me with wide frightened eyes. I knew what was going on, and I did not want to end up dead. So I made an excuse, um harry, um ya I need to go, I'm going to be right back, umm," I said and pulled Ali with me as I ran as fast as I could out of those woods. My heart was racing, I just wanted to get back to the castle.

Rachel, Rachel, Ali panted from springing out of the woods.

What, I said and turned around to face her.

That thing in the woods, was it dangerous? She asked.

I don't know, but I think it is, I said.

Her face was full of worry, I need to go back and help Harry, she said and almost ran back into the forest when I pulled her arm to keep her from going.

No, Ali it's too dangerous if I found out that you were dead and that I let you go into that forest I could not live with myself, you're my bestfriend I care for you, I said and hugged her.

"Thanks," Rach she said and hugged back.

"Now, let's go back to the castle, where it's warm, and there are no shadowy figure," I said, and we walked back.


	10. The Plan

(Ali's POV)

I was walking to the Great Hall, when Harry stopped me and told me to meet him, Ron and Hermione in the library. I nodded and went off to eat my breakfast. I was late, so I just grabbed a slice of toast quick and went off to class.

I was sitting in class next to Hermione in class wondering about why I needed to meet Harry and them in the library. Was there an assignment I did not know about?

-Time skip after class-

I was walking out of class when Hermione took me by the arm and pulled me to the library.

"What was that for? You know we could have walked here together," I said.

"Ya, but that way was faster, and also we need to talk," she said, turning to Harry and Ron.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Well, you know how the third floor is off limits?"

"Well we think that Snape wants the Sorcerer's Stone," she said.

"Why would Snape want that?" I asked.

"And what even is the Sorcerer's Stone?"

The Sorcerer's Stone can elongate the drinker's life and can turn metal into gold," Hermione explained.

So when are we going?"

"I don't know yet, we will fill you in more when the time comes, but for now we just wanted to let you know," Harry said.

(Rachel's POV)

I had just walked out of class when Ali came and pulled me over into the library.

"What, was that for?" I asked as we got into the library.

"Well none can know what I am about to tell you Rach," she said.

"Ok, does Ron, Harry and Hermione know?" I asked.

"Ya, that also has to do what I'm about to tell you,"

"Ok, so what is this about again?" I asked.

"Ok so Harry, Ron, and Hermione think that Snape is about to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, and he might do something bad with it, so we need to stop him, and we need your help," she said.

"Why would Snape want to do something with this thing called the sorcerer's stone?" I asked.

"Well I don't know, that was Harry's thoughts," she said.

"Ya, that does sound like something that Harry would say," I said and giggled.

"Ya, anyways, we need your help to sneak us up to the third floor," she said.

"Ok, I can do that, but the question is when are you going?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know yet," Ali said.

"Ok, can I get to my common room and put my things away," I asked.

"Oh, ya, I will see you at dinner," Ali said, and we both went our separate ways.


	11. Christmas at Hogwarts

(Rachel's POV)

The dungeons were getting colder, and the Black Lake was frozen over. It was winter. Most people don't stay for the holidays, but I always do because I don't really have a family to celebrate with. My aunt and uncle usually go out of town for the holidays and then never invite me, so I am stuck here. I was woken up by someone yelling and shaking me to wake up, I opened my eyes to see that it was Ellie.

"Rachel, Rachel, wake up it's Christmas!" she yelled in my face and pushed me off the bed.

"Ok, ok, I'm up, what, it's Christmas?" I asked groggily.

"Yes, yes, now come downstairs," she said and took me by the hand and ran me down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I look and saw that there was a huge silver Christmas tree in the middle of the common room and there was presents scattered all around.

"I totally forgot about Christmas, oh no, ALI" I thought to myself as I sat down with Ellie.

"Heart, Rachel," Ellie said and handed me a purple box with a silver boy on top.

I opened it to see that she gave me some cauldron cakes.

"Thank you Ellie, I'm so sorry I totally forgot about Christmas," I said, and gave her a hug.

"That's fine, I don't need anything anyways," she said.

"Want to go get some breakfast?" She asked.

"Ya,"

(Ali's POV)

I was woken up by the smell of the cold fresh morning air. I opened my eyes to see a box at the foot of my bed.

I untangled myself from the warmth that was my blanket and got up and went to find Hermione. 

I went to the common room where I found my family, Harry and Hermione.

There was a huge Christmas tree with a bunch of presents underneath.

"Who put a present by my bed?" I asked.

"That, was me, actually, I thought that I could give it to you early but you decided to sleep in," Hermione said.

"Oh, ok let's open presents then!" Fred and George yelled.

"God, I feel bad that you need to live with them," Hermione stated.

Ya, but you get used to it, I said and sat down by the tree.

Ron was looking at a red box with a blue bow on top, he ripped it open and inside there it was, one of our moms sweaters that she always knits us.

"Another sweater" he sighed.

"Ali, it's your turn," Ron said and handed me another present.

I opened it with caution hoping that it wasn't a sweater. To my surprise it, wasn't. It was some Fudge Flies and a chocolate frog.

"No fair, you got a chocolate frog," Ron pouted.

I laughed at my brother and his pouting.

Look, Harry, this is for you," Ron said and handed him a yellow box. Harry opened it, and it was some sort of cloak.

"Harry, what did you get?" I asked, confused by the look on his face.

"It's a cloak," he said and held it up.

"Why would you get a cloak?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well, put it on then!" Hermione said. Harry swung the cloak over his shoulders, and then--

"Harry! Your body!" Everyone screamed at once.

"What? What about it?" He looked down, and then let out a gasp. "My body! It's gone!"

"No duh," Ali sassed.

Then all of a sudden, we all hear Ron say, "I'm hungry,"

"You're always hungry," I said.

"But we all are hungry, so we should go down to the great hall," Harry said.

All six of us went to the Great haul when we saw Rachel and her friends sitting at the Gryffindor table and not at the Slytherin table, I wonder what that's all about?

"Rachel, why are you guys sitting at our table?" I asked.

"Because no one else is here and we all like you guys, plus there is no Draco here to remind us that we are not Gryffindors, that we are proud Slytherins that sit at the Slytherin table," she mocked.

"That's so true though," Ali said and took a seat.

We all laughed and started to grab some food.

(Rachel's POV)

As I was eating I kept getting death glares from snape, it was his way of showing disappointment, one of his proud Slytherins want and sat at the rival house table.

If he wants to do that to me, I will do it right back to him, so I started to give him some death glares back.

"Rachel, why are you and snape looking at each other?" Ali asked.

"He was giving me death glares so I did it right back to him," I said.

"Nice one Rachel," Ali said and laughed.

We finished our food and went somewhere else in the castle to hang out.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"I think we should go to the library," Hermione suggested.

"Ok, good, then there are no weird creepy stares from snape," I said.

As we were walking to the library Ali brought up the topic that today was Christmas.

"Rachel, did you remember that today was Christmas?"

No, I'm so sorry Ali, I forgot to get you a gift. And I know I usually do but..

She cut me off from my excessive talking, "Rachel, it's ok,"

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya, its ok, by the way, my mom sent me a sweater for you," she said sadly.

I sighed, "yep, did you get one?" I asked.

No, I got some chocolate frogs and other candy, she said.

"Nice, I got some candy too, but that was from Ellie," I said.

"Oh, Rachel, I almost forgot, I have your present in my dorm, I can give it to you later," she said as we reached the library.

We walk in, the old dusty library, we were the only ones there, so we found a small abandon corner where nobody would see or hear us.

We just sat and talked. Hermione was looking for a book, while Ali, Ron, Harry, Ellie and I caught up and talk for a while.

"So, how is everything on the Slytherin side?" Ali asked.

"Its ok, its just that Draco is such a little twat, but I have to say some of his remarks are so funny."

"Rachel, did you bump your head on something because no one thinks that Draco is funny, except his dumb friends," Harry said.

I smerkerd, and laughed.

"Well, I know he's your enemy and all but, gosh," I said.

We just spent the whole day together it was a good Christmas.


	12. He wont let me go

Christmas has passed, and now all the students are running around the hall to there classes. It is almost the end of the year and Harry, Ron and Hermione and still trying to figure out what was happening on the third floor.

"Why would they even want to go to the third floor anyways?" I thought to myself.

(Ali's POV)

I was sitting in the common room doing some homework when Ron, Harry and Hermione came down. They were talking about going to the third floor tonight.

"Why would they want to go to the third floor?" I asked.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Nothing, we are just going to the library," Harry said.

"Ok," I said and went back to my book.

A few hours passed, and they never returned, I was done with my assignment already and that took a long time.

So I went to the library to go find them.

I got there and saw them in a corner talking with book surrounding them.

"Why all the books?" I thought to myself.

"What are they planning?"

"Is this about the third floor?" at this point my mind was racing coming up with such obscure things.

"Ali, calm down, they are probably just doing homework,"

I was going to go back to the common room when I heard them say, "we are going to the third floor tonight!"

"That's what I thought that they were doing hear,"

"Really, they are going without me?" I thought.

-Time skip to Dinner-

I walked into the great haul and they were not there.

Really, going to the third floor, is that much work, they have been there all day.

I was looking for a place to sit when I saw Rachel.

I went to go talk to her about this, maybe she knows a few things.

"Hi, Ali, whats up?" she asked.

We need to talk later about something, I can not say in hear, I said.

"Ok do you want to talk after dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said and went and sat next to Nevle.

They finally came, but it was the middle of dinner.

They sat down next to me.

You were in that bloody library all day, what were you doing in there?" I asked Harry.

"We were studding," Harry said.

"Yea, like i'm going to believe you," I said.

"What did you her?" he whispered into my ear.

"I gave him a look and said, this isn't over, we are going to have a talk in the common room," I said and went back to eating.

-Time skip to after dinner-

Rachel and I went to the library to talk. We found a abandoned corner and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Well, Ron, Harry and Hermione are going to the third floor tonight, and they aren't taking me with them, I was thinking that you knew a bit about this, I said.

"Well I knew that they were going the third floor, but I have heard nothing else," she said.

"Oh, ok,"

We sat and talked for a bit longer.

After we were finished talking, I went back to the dorm room to go talk to hermione about this.

I got to my dorm and hermione was on her bed reading a book.

"So, why can't I come to the third floor with you?" I asked.

She perked her head up from her book and look at me, she probably didn't know I was there.

I don't know, you were going to come when we first discussed it, but then Ron said that you couldn't, she said and put hr noise back in her book.

"Ron! I thought have thought, I said and sat down on my bed.

"Did you want me to come?" asked.

"Yea, you are my best friend," she said and gave me a smile.

"Thanks,"

-Time skip to midnight-

I knew what I had to do, I had to act like I was asleep so that I could catch all of them at the right time.

I was on the red couch with my eyes wide open.

When I heard them come down to the common room, I jump up from the couch to see Harry,my brother and Hermione.

I look Ron right in the eyes and say," why wont you let me go with you?"

He stared back at me, and said, "because you are my little sister and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Little sister, excuse me, we are twins," I sass.

"You are I was born before you," he said.

"That might be true, but it is only few minute gap," I said wanting to shout.

"Well you are still not going with us, it is too dangerous!" he said.

"Too, dangerous, then why are you going, you could die, and how would om feel if you died in your first year here?" I asked.

"He shrugged his shoulders, go back to bed, all of you," I said and went back upstairs to my dorm and went to sleep.


	13. Summer with the Wealey's

The summer was like no other, even tho I stayed with the Weasleys alot, it's not like I lived with them everyday. But today was special, it was Ron's birthday, he was turning 12.

"Wake up, Rachel, Wake up Rachel!" Ali shouted

"Five more minutes,"

"No, Rachel, you know what happens when you are late to breakfast, "he warned.

"Ok, ok, i'm up,"

We rushed down stairs to see Ron and everyone at the table eating.

"Good morning girls," Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Good morning," I said and sat down and started to eat.

The morning went by fast, because we were setting up for Ron's party, Ali and I were putting up the streamers and Fred and George were blowing up the balloons, and Mrs. Weasy was in the kitchen making the cake.

-Time skip to the party-

After we all ate dinner it was time for cake.

"Ok everyone, time for cake!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in excitement as she went to get the cake that she made earlier in the day.

Ali leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

I whispered back, "I think so, what are you thinking?"

She rolled her eyes, "we steal the cake!"

A smirk appeared on my face, "yes"

We song happy birthday to Ron and then they cut the cake and gave the first piece to Ron, but as they were cutting more pices Ali took the cake from the table, and we both ran up the roof.

We could not stop laughing.

"Did you see there faces, they were priceless!" Ali said in between laughs.

"Did you learn this from your brothers?" I asked.

"No, I guess it's in the Weasley blood,"

We just sat up on the roof, talking laughing and eating cake, until, Fred and Gorage came up.

"So there you two are,"

"And there is the cake,"

"Mom is looking for you two," Fred said.

"Why, is is because we stole the cake?" Ali asked.

"Maby, and if it is we will take care of it," they both said with a wink.

"Ok, thank's you guys," I said, and we both went to find Mrs. Weasley.

She was in the kitchen, cleaning up after us.

You want to see us mother?" Ali asked.

"Yes, why did you steal your poor brother's cake?"

He both looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"We stole the cake," Ali said between laughs.

"And where is that cake?"

"The twins took it from us,"

Uggg, where is Fred and George?"

"FRED GEORGE!"

After she said that, the two of them came running down the stairs.

"Yes, mother," they both said in unison.

"Where is your bothers cake?"

"I don't know?"

She face palmed herself and walked away, as she was walking away she said, "children"

He all burst out laughing, and we went to our rooms for the night.


	14. Going Back

Mrs. Waseley dropped us all off at the train station, Ali and I ran thru the wall, but then we did not see Ron or Harry come thru.

Was there something wrong, what was going on, why did they not come thru?" I thought to myself.

The train was about to leave, so I took Ali and we got on the train.

"Why didn't they come?" I asked.

"I don't know, was there something wrong with the wall?"

"I don't think so because we went thru,"

"Yeah, that is strange,"

"How will they get to hogwarts?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm scared Rachel," Ali said and hugged me.

I hugged back and said, "they will be ok,"

-Time skip-

We got to hogwarts, we were sitting in the great haul, and still no sign of Ron or Harry.

"This was the time that I was really scared, what if someone killed them?"

I was with my friends, but that still did not make this any better, I was really worried about Harry and Ron.

The sorting was done, and the feast had begone, I looked over to where draco was sitting and one of the new girls, was all over him. She was so ugly, she had a face like a pug and she had bobbed hair.

As I was looking at the two my friend Elle spoke up, what the bloody hell is she doing with Draco?"

"I know, she needs to know her place,"

"She can't be doing stuff like that around her,"

I know, we will teacher," I said with a smirk.

As I was watching them, Draco had the biggest look of disgust on his little face.

I know he wants to punch her.

The feast ended, the day when you get there is always so hectic because of all the newcomers.

The first people to leave the great haul was the first years, then it went in order so we did not have a huge stampede.

I took this time to sneak over by Ali.

Ali, i'm really worried about Ron and Harry,"

"I know, we all are," her twin brothers Fred and george said in unison.

"They will find a way to get hear,"

"Just get some sleep, it will help with the stress," Ali said.

-Time skip-

I woke up to the sound of the water from the black lake. It was soothing but it could also interrupt your sleep.

I got my robes on and went to get something to eat.

I looked around and saw Ron and Harry both sitting at the Gryffindor table with sad looks on their faces.

I rushed over to them.

Oh, my god, what happened to you?"

I don't know there was something wrong with the wall,"

"So we took the car and we almost got expelled," Ron said.

You what?"

We took my dads car and then crashed it into the whomping willow, and almost got killed," he explained slowly, he was filled with guilt, I could tell.

Well at least you are both not dead,"

Now please, don't do things like that ever again, without me of course, I said and walked to the Slytherin table.

I was off to classes now, It was basically the same as last year, but with one or two new ones.

The first class I had was transfiguration, It was one of my favorite classes.

I had no friends in this class this year, it was slytherins and hufflepuffs.

I tried to make friends but I did not like them alot so I just stuck to the ones I had.

-Time skip-

The rest of the day went like I thought it would but, there was something new that I most certainly did not want to do. And that was herbology.

I walked into the greenhouse and short woman with short brown hair that's curled.

We all gathered around a big table that was in the middle, I stood next to Ron Ali.

"Welcome to Herbology, my name is Ms. proute and I will be your herbology teacher this year,"

Today we will be going over what a mandrake is, and how to take care of one.

"Now, can someone tell me what a mandrake is?"

Hermione's hand was already up, like usual.

"Yes Hermione,"

"A Mandrake, or Mandragora, returns those who have been petrified, to their original state,"

"That is correct five point to gryffindor,"

Up on those earmuffs you see in front of you, because we are going to be take care of mandrakes.

They have high pitched screams that could kill you, so if you don't want to die I would suggest you put them on. Even tho they are babies they will still knock you out, she said and put a pair of them over her ears.

"You have pots of mandrakes behind you, take one,"

I turned around and picked up a terracotta pot, that was filled with dirt.

"Can everyone see me, because I am going to show you how this works?" she asked.

"The way that you take the mandrake ut of its pot, is that you grab them by the top and, just yank them out,"

As she did that, there was an alien looking human thing, that came out of the pot. It let out a high pitched scream, it was so annoying.

This is why I hate this class.

Now it was our turn, I grabed the root by the top and ripped it out of the pot.

It was so ugly, and loud.

I looked over at ron and saw that his was a little obice.

I let out a little giggle.

-Time skip-

It was the end of a long day, it was now time for me to relax in the common room. I walked in tired and ready to crash.

I was almost to the staircase when Malfoy stoped me.

"I turned around, Malfoy, I don't have time for your games today," I said and went to my room and went to sleep.


	15. First Day Back

I awoke from my slumber and got ready for the day. As I was walking to the Great Haul to get food, Draco approached me.

"I need your help,"

"Why would you need my help?"

"It's with that new girl, Pansy I think her name is,"

"Is it that one ugly girl with was all over you a few nights ago?"

"Yes, she is driving me crazy, you need to help me, I think she might be stalking me," he said worried.

"I hate her too, but we do need to show her whos boss,"

"Yes, we do, she is running around like she owns the place, that's my job, not hers,"

I let out a giggle

"Well, I will help you, only on one condition,"

"And what is that?

"You get good grades in defence against the dark arts right?

"Yeah, let me guess you are failing and need my help?

"Yes,"

"I will think about it," he said and walked away.

-Time skip-

I was leaving the great haul when Pansy stopped me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Are you and Draco dating or something, because I saw you two talking earlier, I just wanted to know?"

"No, why would we be dating?" I asked.

"Well, in that case, "stay AWAY from my MAN!" she yelled and stormed off.

Ok, I really need to help Draco from this crazy bitch

I was thinking of a plan to help him when Harry came by.

"Hi, Harry,"

"Hi, Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Thinking of a way to help someone from this one person,"

And who are those people, he asked and sat next to me.

"I'm helping Draco, Pansy is new, and she is throwing herself at him, by the way she is super ugly, and she is obsessed with him. So I am trying to knock her down a few pegs,"

"That sounds like it needs a lot of hard work, hold on let me get Herms,"

"Ok, also could you get Ali if she is not in a class!" I called out.

"Yeah,"

When he was gone I got an idea.

Maybe I could try and pretend that I am dating Draco and then if she tries to pull something, no, never mind, he would never do that.

"What is the situation?" Ali asked.

"Well, I am trying to help Draco,"

He burst out laughing, "you, helping Draco?"

"Yes, he has this crazy girl that is throwing herself at him, and well, he wants my help,"

"Hold on Draco asked for your help?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he did, now help me think," I demanded.

"Well, have you come across her yet?" Ali asked.

"Yes, she asked me if Draco and I were dating, I replied no and then she got all up in my face and told me to stay away from her man,"

"Ok, did you come in contact with her more than once?"

"No,"

"Well come in contact with more, because just to him she is crazy, we just got to see what she will do, we need to know what her weakness is,"

"Ok, so what should I do?"

"Talk to her, try to befriend her,"

"But why, she will never be my friend,"

"Well, try,"

"Ok, I need to get to class, see ya round," I said and got up and went to class.


	16. Not Him!

I woke the next day ready, I was actually not tired for once. I did not have homework that night so I got some good sleep. As I was walking to breakfast I heard a camera clicking, I looked over and saw a curly blond haired boy with a camera shoved in Harry's face.

I bet it was a first year, they always are so surprised that he is going to the same school that they go to. To get him out of this situation I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to the Great Haul.

"Thank's Rach, I can't stand that kid,"

"I bet, I would slap him if he ever shoved that thing in my face,"

"And the worst part is that he is in the same house I am in,"

"Oh, that's a bummer,"

"At least your not in the same house as a snobby rich boy who thinks he is better than everyone else,"

We both laughed and sat down at our different tables.

-Time skip-

It was the third class of the day, it was defence against the dark arts. I loved that class. I stepped inside and took a seat next to Ali.

Hello, class, a voice said loud and clear.

I looked up to see what I thought was a joke, but I guess it was not, Gilderoy Lockhart was a defence against the dark arts teacher.

"This must be a nightmare!"

"Ali, pinch me!"

"Why?"

"Because I think I am in a nightmare!" "

"You are not, I can assure you that," she said.

"He is for real our new teacher?" I asked.

"Yes, he is,"

"I can't do this class anymore!"

"Rachel, you need to in order to graduate!" she warned

"Than I will just drop out,"

"Rachel I am not letting you drop out,"

"Well, I will if I need to see his face almost everyday for a year, this is hell!"

"Just, calm down Rachel, you will survive, I'm right here,"

"Your right, it's ok, because you are hear," I said trying to calm down.

"There you go,"

I am your new Defence against the dark arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart, some of you probably know me because I am famous," he bragged.

I rolled my eyes, you're nothing but a fraud.

I don't know why people think that he is attractive, he is ugly and old.

"This is so wird, how did Dumbledore allow him in Hogwarts?"

"This is just crazy,"

-TIme skip-

I fell asleep during the class beside the point where he let loose a bunch of crazy creatures that picked Nevle up by his robes and were swinging other children around like toys.

"This is so stupid. If this happens again I am going to Dumbledore," I ranted to Ali walking out of class.

"Yeah, that did get a bit out of control,"

"Well see you at lunch," I said, and we both went our separate ways.

-Time skip-

I was sitting outside by a tree, studding for a test for transfiguration when Draco came over.

"Do you have any ideas to get her away from me?"

"Kinda,"

"What does kianda mean? "

"Well, I have a plan, but I don't think it is going to work,"

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"One of them was to befriend her and figure out her weakness, or it was to pretend we are in a relationship, so that she could know that you are off limits,"

"Try the first on,"

"But, the think is, that I don't want to be friends with her,"

"Well, you kinda need too,"

"Or, I could think of something else?"

Just get her away from me as soon as possible, he said and walked away.

"Uhg, he is impossible,"


End file.
